The Unthinkable
by StellBell-Thals
Summary: What happens when Phoebe, Hunter of Artemis, falls for Connor Stoll? Read and find out! Coebe, Thalico, and Tratie! Rated T for Cussing :3


**The Unthinkable**

_POV Phoebe_

* * *

It all started the day The Stoll Brothers decided to prank a certain Hunter of Artemis. That Hunter being I, Phoebe, Second Lieutenant of Artemis, and I hated The Stolls ever since. But today I had to put my hatred behind us for Artemis's sake. Today The Stoll Brothers were to assist the Hunters as they head to camp for a week.

There they were, Travis and Connor. Travis was so afraid that nervousness practically radiated off of him, but Connor seemed to not be bothered one bit. I had to admit he had swag and it was... hot! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Well he is... No! Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!

Connor and Travis walked over to where Phoebe was standing, oblivious to the fact that she was fighting a war inside her head. "Hey Phoebs, what's up?" Connor greeted her, ignoring the weird look Travis was giving him.

"Umm, N-nothing, You?" I responded smiling, but stuttering at first.

"Nothin' really. What about your hunts? Any exciting, up-coming ones?" He asked, smiling kindly.

"Actually, Yeah, I sure got my eye on something!" Phoebe said, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh my gods!" Travis nearly yelled, staring at Connor and I, a look of shock and disgust on his face, while Conner had a look of confusion on his.

"You shut the fuck up Stoll!" I said, disgust in my tone when I said 'Stoll'.

"Hey! I'm a Stoll, too!" Connor defended, making me feel kinda bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Con, I didn't mean you! It's just, he's just, Ugh!" I said then turning around frustrated and confused.

"Wait, Phoebe!" Connor said resting his hand on my upper arm and turning me to face him again. "Phoebs, It's fine, really!" he said reassuringly, smiling down at me.

'WAIT! Down at me? What?' I thought to myself, then absentmindedly said "When the hell did you get taller than me? That is so fucking unfair!" I pouted which just made Conner chuckle.

"Well, you know, when you aren't immortal you tend to move on with your life which includes this thing called growing!" Travis said sarcastically. "What I don't get is why you're still immortal? Seeing as you've taken an obvious 'liking' in someone." Travis smirked and I could feel my face turn bright red.

Conner, clueless, as usual, asked "Huh, Phoebe has a crush? Who is it Phoebs? Come on, you've gotta spill!" Conner said excitedly, wanting to know who the huntress had a crush one.

"Wow, dude, you are so fucking clueless!" Travis told Conner, looking at me with an amused look. This was entertaining to him, but i was just plain embarrassed. Conner had to of understood by now.

"Travis, sh-shut up! Quit it and mind your own damn business!" I said enraged.

"Wait! Travis you mean to say..." Conner said hesitantly. "Ohh!" he then said, looking down smiling at me.

'Conner's so cute- No, Phoebe, No!' I thought to myself. "Come on, lets just, uh, lets just go to camp. I don't need y'all pestering me!" I said snarkily.

"Ha, did you just say 'y'all'! Why I didn't know Phoebs was a western folk!" Travis said in a thick okie accent.

Out of nowhere five silver arrows shot towards Travis barely missing his face. "Oh, look! It's the Stoll's! I was hoping they'd send Nico or someone else." Thalia said a bit disappointed.

"Of course you would!" told her stifling a laugh.

Thalia chose to ignore my comment and then said "But Phoebs here sure seems to be happy about it!" she then said resting her arm on my shoulder.

"Thalia!" I hissed at her, but this seemed to only amuse her.

"Yes, Phoebe? Come on, I wouldn't pick on you if you didn't make it obvious!" she said laughing at me, my face turning a new shade of red. "Okay, now lets get a move on! I've stalled the others long enough! See, I went to all the work to stall the other just so you can talk to Conner! You should be thankful!"

"Oh my Gods!" I said covering my face with my hands, not wanting to make eye-contact with Conner.

"Travis, come on! Lets give the love-birds some time alone, But we are leaving in five!" Thalia hollered to Travis leaving Conner and I by ourselves.

"Con, I'm so sorry! It's just, well, just... Oh nevermind!" I said turning around to find the rest of the hunters.

Right when I was about the emerge from the woods into our camp site Conner grabbed my hand and spun me around, looking down into my eyes thoughtfully. "Phoebs, Don't be sorry! They're just jealous that they can't be hanging out with the person they love." Conner said gently stroking a strand of hair that fell out of my loose ponytail. "Now come on, we've gotta go, otherwise Thalia will probably shot me!"

"Actually, yes, she would! Last time we went recruiting and a girl turned her down she got so pissed that she went to shot the boy the girl was in love with but it only grazed him because Artemis didn't want to attract too much attention." I said laughing and walking out of the woods, Conner traveling behind me.

"Hey, he had it coming! He shouldn't have started mouthing off to me! Saying I had no clue fucking clue what the hell true love is and other shit like that!" Thalia hollered to us from the group of hunters.

"Thals, you know what Artemis said about cussing!" I reminded her.

"I don't give a damn!" Thalia shouted to prove her point.

Conner leaned over and whispered in my ear "I have no clue what Nico sees in her." I look up to Conner's face and see him and his signature smirk.

"Thalia!" I called to her in a sing-song voice. "I have something to tell you! It's about Nico!"

At the sound of his name Thalia's face turned red as she blushed. "Why would want to hear something about Nico?" Thalia asked quietly.

"Oh, Come on!" I said smirking. Payback! "We all know you like him!" I said dragging out 'like'.

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'm gonna slaughter you!" Thalia said in the same singsong voice I used and dragging out the word 'slaughter'.

"But Thalia! Nico likes you too!" Phoebe told her hoping it would put her in a good mood.

"Of course he does! Hes my boyfriend dumbass!" Thalia said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What?" Phoebe, Connor, and Travis all said at the same time with the same look of suprise and disbelief on their faces, while Thalia simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are 100% welcome! ^_^ **

**Wuv Ya All!**

**~Thals :3**


End file.
